It is becoming more common to provide lighting assemblies on vehicles for specialty lighting or accent lighting, especially on interior surfaces of vehicle passenger compartments. With the inclusion of lighting assemblies on modern vehicles interiors, it is increasingly important for the lighting assemblies and surrounding vehicle components to be designed and assembled to avoid light loss into undesired areas, such as beneath trim panels that may leak light through surrounding seams or other spaces. As specialty and accent lighting is desired in more discrete locations, this problem may be increased.